


The Sweet With The Sour

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Late Nights, Literal Sleeping Together, Overthinking, Sharing a Bed, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Nikki can't sleep.Instead, she just ponders life with the woman sleeping beside her.





	The Sweet With The Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Just a middle of the night plot bunny. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and as always- I welcome your comments and feedback.

Nikki can't sleep. 

It's always been this way. She knows no different. Her insomnia fluctuates, going from bad to worse to good to bad. Nikki just rides the wave, knowing it will straighten itself out when she least expects it. 

Tonight, her insomnia's because her brain _will not slow down._

Alexa sleeps, peacefully unaware. She's a heavy sleeper- a fact Nikki appreciates. She never has to worry that her restlessness will disturb Alexa.

Their 'thing' is new. It's very new and not very serious. They're traveling together, learning about each other as the world passes them by. 

Nikki's smitten. 

They've started rooming together- mostly as a way to save money but also as a way for them to continue getting to know each other. 

If the hotel has a double, that's great. If they only have a single, that's fine too. They just share the bed- literally sleeping together. 

Tonight's one of those shared nights. 

"Why aren't you asleep?" Alexa's sleepy voice breaks through Nikki's fog. 

"Just thinking." Nikki doesn't want to reveal her thoughts- this all feels so private. Alexa shouldn't be burdened with Nikki's racing thoughts. "Full head tonight." 

"Get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." Alexa adjusts the pillow beneath her neck, as she rolls back over to face the wall. 

Nikki hears what they tell her. She's not stupid, no matter what they think. She hears them. She hears their warnings, and yet- she chooses to ignore them. 

There's a good chance this will all go to Hell. Maybe Alexa really is using her. 

These are all possibilities Nikki has considered. 

Rolling to her side, Nikki watches Alexa sleep. She's so peaceful- a fact Nikki imagines would shock most people. 

These are the moments that Nikki knows she's making the right decision. 

When Alexa lets her guard down, she's the most beautiful person Nikki's ever seen.

She knows if other people saw _this_ Alexa, they'd understand why Nikki chances it. 

Nikki's thoughts race faster as she tries to make sense of things that make no sense. Why is the world so willing to believe Alexa's a horrible, terrible person? 

_People change._

"You're doing it again." Alexa sounds almost angry, as she rolls over to glare. Her gaze softening, she reaches out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Nikki's ear. 

"Doing what?" Nikki leans in as Alexa's hand slides down, caressing her cheek. 

"Thinking too hard." She snakes her arm around Nikki's middle, pulling her tight against her body. 

Nikki's never been a cuddler. Moments like this usually feel suffocating- almost as though the other person tried to smother her. 

Yet, when Alexa does it, Nikki barely notices. 

"Sleep." Alexa rests her chin on Nikki's shoulder. "I'll protect you." 

_Protect her_? What could Nikki possibly need protecting from? 

"Rest." Alexa sounds more stern-almost forceful- this time. "Let your mind relax.' 

Nikki relaxes, as Alexa's fingertips dance across her exposed skin. Nikki sinks into her pillow, doing her best to allow sleep to take over. 

Her last conscious thought makes the most sense. 

_Enjoy this as long as it lasts. These are the moments that matter most- not what could happen._

This thought carries Nikki off to sleep. 

-fin-


End file.
